Not rape, yet, just bro love
by Jackdude3006
Summary: I got this story from a site that is closing down. It was posted in 1996. I am just addin the character names. Rated XXX, or M


**Guess what? It's another very fucked up dream. It was a day dream, and i normally write those down. And then I lost my train of thought... If you feel like finishing it before i do, then send me a pm.**

**Actually it's really not. This was a post someone made back in 1996 when some of the first apple computers came unto the market. I asked the owner of the site if i could take the story and add it on here. He/She said that the site has been down for years and they are clearing everything before shutting it down. He/She said that they were cool with me coming to take the story, seeing as though the original author never came back and finsihed it. I think the site was the pre-curser to tumblr. Or something like that.**

**Enjoy this fucked up story i read and then day dreamed about.**

The night it happened I was baby sitting or at least I was home with  
Tess, my ten year old sister, and our mother was out. I'd got a hot new  
video from a friend and was looking forward to watching it in peace. Tess  
was upstairs doing whatever it was she did when I wasn't allowed in her  
room.  
I took the video player up to my room and hooked it up to the TV. Then I  
settled down to an hour of private pleasure. The video left nothing to the  
imagination. A pretty young girl, about the same age as Tess with a man  
old enough to be her father who was trying to persuade her to take off her  
panties. She appeared reluctant, shaking her head and retreating away from  
his reaching hands. Then he grabbed her and she was left with no choice as  
he tore her flimsy panties from her slim body and pushed her to the floor.  
She shook her head as he forced her slim legs apart and positioned his  
erect cock between her thighs.  
My own prick was rigid with excitement and I was stroking it through the  
material of my jeans. I'd just reached for my zip when I heard a faint  
sound behind me. I turned quickly to see my little sister, my innocent  
baby sister staring entranced at the action on the screen. I grabbed for  
the remote and stopped the tape but it was too late.  
"Wow! Where did you get that from," she said without a trace of  
embarrassment.  
"Mind your own business. It's not for little girls," I said trying to hide  
my embarrassment at nearly getting caught with my cock in my hand.  
"I'm as old as she is," she pouted, pointing at the screen. "If she can be  
in the video, why can't I watch it?"  
"Because she isn't my little sister - anyway I didn't invite you. You're  
supposed to knock, remember?"  
"I did knock. You were just too excited by your dirty video to hear me."  
"I was not excited," I said blushing hotly. "You must have knocked very  
quietly and I didn't say you could come in anyway."  
"You looked excited, the way you were stroking yourself."  
I looked at her in embarrassed astonishment but she didn't look the least  
bit concerned.  
"What do you want?" I asked resignedly.  
"I want to see the rest of it," she complained. "Let me stay and watch it  
with you."  
"Not a chance - you're too young," I told her firmly.  
"I bet mum doesn't know you're watching stuff like this. Or that you play  
with yourself." she added virtuously.  
I stared at her innocent face and wide open eyes, trying to decide if she  
was threatening me.  
"Dont worry - I won't tell her," she said softly. "But please let me watch  
it with you. I don't mind if you want to play with yourself."  
The thought of my little sister watching a sex video with me was quite  
exciting. She was only ten but she was pretty and petite, a cute kid with  
enormous eyes that captivated everyone. I was still horny as hell and I  
couldn't stop my eyes wandering down to the outline of her baby tits  
pushing against the thin cotton of her T-shirt. They were still only the  
size of apples but they looked bigger because she was so tiny - the top of  
her head only came up to my chest. Although she still pretty much looked  
like a little girl, she suddenly looked very sexy. Her little nipples  
thrust against the material and I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra.  
She was more attractive than the girl in the video. I had never thought of  
my sister in a sexual way before, but I suddenly realised that she was  
almost a woman now that her body was starting to take shape and the idea  
of jerking off while she was in the same room suddenly excited me. I knew  
that I had to convince her that it was me doing her a favour or she'd have  
something to hold over me for life.  
Finally, I said, "Okay you can watch it with me but you have to do what I  
tell you to do."  
"Okay. What do I have to do?"  
"Go and get ready for bed in case Mum gets in early, then you can scoot to  
your own room quickly."  
"Will you rewind it to the beginning while I'm gone?" she said eagerly.  
"If you're quick. I don't want to hang about all night."  
"I won't be long," she said as she jumped on my lap and and kissed my  
cheek.  
She wriggled excitedly as she wrapped her slim arms round my neck. The  
pressure of her firm little bottom on my still hard penis was immediate. I  
was sure that she must be able to feel my rigid prick pressing into her  
but she gave no sign of noticing. If anything she squirmed herself a  
little deeper into my lap and my prick pushed harder against her.  
I reluctantly pushed her off and told her to get a move on. She was back  
in minutes. The nightie she was wearing wasn't much longer than her  
T-shirt had been and it was obvious that she still wasn't wearing a bra.  
I started the video and sat next to her. She had stretched herself out  
face down on the bed. Her legs were slightly apart and bent up at the  
knees. Lying on her stomach with her feet in the air, her nightie was  
short enough that I could see the smooth white of her inner thighs. I  
rested my hand casually on her slim leg, just below her knee. She glanced  
round at me but she said nothing.  
Her eyes were glued to the television screen though occasionally she  
flicked her eyes to my face to see if I was watching. I was watching okay  
but when she wasn't looking at me, I was watching her... and getting  
hornier by the minute. I tried to remind myself that this was my little  
sister and she was only ten years old but all I could think of was doing  
to her what the guy was doing to the girl in the video. I knew she'd never  
allow it but that didn't stop me from dreaming about sinking my throbbing  
cock into my little sister's baby cunt and fucking the life out of her.  
I moved my hand to rest lightly on the soft flesh above her knee but she  
was too lost in the video to notice. When I slid my hand to the inside of  
her thigh and gently squeezed, she didn't pull away or tell me to stop. My  
hand trembled slightly as I began to slowly stroke the soft flesh of her  
inner thigh, just above her dimpled knee. She was clearly excited by what  
she was seeing on the video. Her innocent young eyes were open wide and  
her breathing was shorter and faster. I moved my hand a little higher  
until I was stroking the silky smooth skin halfway up the inside of her  
thigh.  
"Aren't you going to play with yourself?" she asked innocently.  
"Not at the moment," I replied.  
She shrugged. "I thought you wanted to."  
"Don't you want to?" I said.  
"What? Play with myself or with you?" she asked with a sweet smile. "I can  
play with myself any time."  
"What does that mean?" I asked, shaking with excitement. Was she saying  
that she wanted to play with me?  
She didn't answer, pretending she hadn't heard me. She paused the video to  
study a scene that had an adult man with a girl that looked about her own  
age. The man had his cock half inside her hairless cunt. The young girl  
had her eyes closed and a look of ecstasy on her pretty face.  
"Wow, he's so big. How does he get it in there without hurting her?" Tess  
asked in amazement.  
"Well, the girl's cunt stretches and lubricates when she gets excited." I  
told her, staring at the shape of her cute, round bottom beneath her  
nightie.  
I looked down at Tess's blushing face to see her staring with fascination  
at the throbbing bulge in my shorts.  
"Is your thing as big as his?" she asked.  
"I doubt it, he's a lot older than me," I admitted, "but it's big enough."  
"Can I see your thing?" she asked. "It looks big."  
"It's not a thing, it's a cock," I said bluntly. "You have to say cock."  
"I can't say that," she blushed.  
"You promised to do as you're told, so you can start by saying cock.  
Haven't you ever seen one in the flesh?"  
Tess blushed an even deeper scarlet. "Not really," she admitted. "A  
couple of guys from the senior school tried to show me but I was  
frightened and ran away."  
Smiling shyly at me, she lowered her eyes for another glance at my lap.  
"Is that why you want me to jerk off - so you can watch?"  
She nodded eagerly. Her eyes were glued to my crotch. "I know you won't do  
anything to hurt me, I'm sure that I'm safe with my big brother."  
I felt guilty listening to her trusting voice - I wasn't sure at all that  
my little sister was safe with me. Slowly and teasingly, I showed her  
bulge of my hard dick pressed against the thin cotton of my pants. When I  
looked up at Allie, I was surprised to see a thin film of sweat on her  
upper lip. Her eyes were protruding as she stared at the quivering outline  
of my member.  
"So what do you say sis?"  
She hesitated.  
"You have to do what ever I tell you - remember?"  
She nodded, "I want to look at your hard cock, Randy."  
Excited by my little sister's language, my prick was hard as a crowbar and  
was feeling painfully constrained by my pants. Although I was really  
tempted to get back to exploring between her legs, my cock was jumping at  
my sister's suggestion.  
"You have to uncover it, if you want to see it," I told her.  
She lost no time, quickly using both hands to pull aside my pants to  
release my pulsing ramrod..  
She grinned excitedly and said, "Can I touch it? I want you to let me feel  
it and make it squirt its stuff."  
I nodded and said, "Okay, but I'm going to touch you too."

**So i will continue this eventually. But im just not sure when.**


End file.
